cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Union State
Nation Information American Union State is tiny, under developed, and new nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of American Union State work diligently to produce Silver and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of American Union State has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. American Union State does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. American Union State detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of American Union State has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of American Union State will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Economy = The Economy of the American Union State is based on trades and technology export. The country has many Iron and Silver mines to boost industry. On April 28th 2009 the AUS signed trade agreements with the dubya republic and Armed Forces On April 29th 2009 the nation of Armed Forces ceased to exist, forcing the AUS to cancel the trade agreement. The AUS begins exportations in the nation of DotaLeague and completes the construction of the Albuquerque Trade Center. = National Symbols = Flags ' "Union Flag" April 28, 2009 - Present' Coat of Arms April 28, 2009 - Present = The Enclave = The Enclave is a militaristic neoconservative cabal that claims to be the direct continuation of the United States government. It is composed mostly of the descendants of government officials and military officers with ties to powerful corporations who retreated to Albuquerque and formed the American Union State, with the goal of restoring the greatness of the United States of America. They generally consider communists and anarchists to be enemies worthy of eradication. Executive Cabinet *President of the American Union State: Rothenberg *Vice President: William Lee O'Daniel *Foreign Minister: Lee O. Willard *Minister of Armament: Jesse H. Jones *Minister of Security: Oscar F. Holcomb *Head of Military Intelligence: Otis Massey *Chief of Staff: Harry Knox *Chief of Army: John B. Ricketts Ministry of Foreign Affairs Foreign Ambassadors in the AUS *'Amb. Jonesy Jones', The Glorious Republic of Louisiana (Sarnungian Republic) *'Amb. Sir William Tennent', Wästerdyskreich Nordic Socialist Republic (UDCR) *'Amb. Michaella Knight', Annihilation AUS Ambassadors in the world *'Amb. Charles Lindberg', The Glorious Republic of Louisiana (Sarnungian Republic) *'Amb. Ambassador Nathan B. Forrest', Wästerdyskreich Nordic Socialist Republic (UDCR) *'Amb. James A. Colescott', Annihilation = Union State Armed Forces = The Union State armed forces are the overall unified military forces of the American Union State. The army was commissioned on April 28th, 2009. Union State Army The Union State Army is the branch of the Union State armed forces responsible for land-based military operations. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies." Control and operation is administered by Chief of Army John B. Ricketts